Sonic's Adventures
by loopy john
Summary: Says it in the title
1. Introduction

**AN- This is one of my first stories I will update soon. Sonic! Put that gun down!**

* * *

The street was filled with citizens. Everyone in Station Square was lined up. Why? A race. THE race. Sonic and Shadow are racing for the last pudding cup. So epic. The whistle was blown and the retards(hedgehogs) took off. Sonic was in the lead until they got to Rush Rd. Then Shadow took the lead. They sped by Sonic's house. They entered Drinkand Dr. Then Sonic rushed through a dark alley and took the lead. The finish line was 2 blocks away. Shadow was hot on his heels. Could he make it? The 2 hedgehogs sped around the mall and rushed down Red Lane. The finish line was on Main Street. Shadow jumped on Sonic and took the lead. Going down Main Street, Sonic heard a thud. Shadow had tripped on a twig. Sonic helped him up. "Thanks," said Shadow. Then he shoved Sonic to the side and crossed the finish line. Second. Sonic had sped past him at the last second. Everyone cheered. Even Shadow was happy.

* * *

It had been two hours since the race. Everyone was at Sonic's house. Sonic was tired but there was a party that would last from 5 PM to 10 PM. He checked his watch. "4:30," he said to himself. He went into the kitchen to see his friends. He saw his friends. And he saw his nightmare. Amy was cuddling with Shadow.

Sonic was jealous. "What is this?" he asked in rage. "Shadow is my boyfriend," said Amy. Sonic laughed. "You're so funny," he said. Amy looked at him strange. "I'm serious," she said. Sonic was shocked. Enraged, he took Amy to his room and locked the door. He put her on his bed, pinned her down, and almost kissed her. Shadow tackled him. He got in via Chaos Control. "I hate you!" Shadow yelled. "I hate you!" Sonic ran down the stairs to the bathroom and locked himself in there.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. It's just an into anyway. Bye!**


	2. Party Time!

**AN- I hope u like dis chapter. I am changing the dialogue up a bit.**

* * *

. 5 PM. Party time!

Rouge: Where's Sonic?

Shadow: Hmph.

Rouge: Shadow. What did you do?

Shadow: I ain't done s**t! *Lays down*

Amy: Shaddy! *Jumps on the couch and puts her head in Shadow's chest*

Shadow: Cute. *Kisses her forehead*

Cream: Y'all are so cute together.

Rouge: Cream. Why do you sound like a teen?

Cream: I'm 14.

Tails: I'm 14.

Shadow: I don't care. *Falls asleep*

* * *

6:35 PM

Sonic: Why?! *Cries* Why?!

Silver: *Enters the turd room* Why do I hear crying?

Sonic: Amy!

Silver: What is it? Oh! Amy told me to tell you she hates you.

Sonic: *Cries even harder*

Silver: And she said you are a bad person and she loves Shadow.

Sonic: *Cries even more*

Silver: You're flooding the tub. At least you're not naked.

* * *

7:00 PM

Tails: *Goes upstairs to find a huge party going on*

Sally: *Grabs Tails and starts dancing*

Tails: *Blushes*

Sonia: Look at Sally go! Manic! Turn it up!

Manic: Aye aye, cap! *Turns it up to full blast*

Silver: Blaze! Let's dance!

Blaze: No!

Manic: Hold on!

Sonia: Is that-?

Silver: It's-

Blaze: Spiderman!

Spidey: Spidaze forever! *Takes Blaze to Club Spiderman*

Silver: Why?!

?: I want revenge on that fagit.

Silver: Spodernan!

Spodey:Teh kitteh kat is mine!

Silver: No!

Spodey: *Smokes a Smartie*

Sonia: Candy drugs?! Awesome!

Blaze: *Comes back as Spider-Kitty* Hi guys! I dumped that ho.

Spodey: Will u be meh Spoder-Kitteh?

Blaze: No!

* * *

8:50 PM

Sonic: *Asleep*

Knuckles: *Drunk* Hey hey! Where the ladies at. I need milk!

Rouge: *Drunk* Right here bae. Low fat or normal?

Knuckles: Yours.

Rouge: *Snaps back* What?!

Knuckles: *Snaps back* I was drunk!

Rouge: Me too!

Both: *Goes back drunk*

Rouge: I want a kid!

Knuckles: Let's adopt one.

Rouge: No. Make a kid.

Knuckles: Okay.

Silver: *Gets them undrunk*

Rouge: I want a baby!

Knuckles: Rouge! We are too young!

Rouge: We're 18!

Silver: Fine. I'll give her a baby.

Rouge: No!

Knuckles: Tonight? 😖😖😖😖😖😖

Rouge: Yes. In my room.

Knuckles: Okay.😉😉😉

Rouge: Yay!

Silver: *Texts Shadow the news*

Shadow: *Texts Amy*

Amy: *Texts everyone but Knuckles and Rouge*

* * *

4:00 AM

Rouge: Knuckie Knuckie Knuckie Knuckie Knuckie!

Knuckles: What?!

Rouge: I think I'm pregnant.

Knuckles: That's great.


	3. Echidbat

**AN- Hello John here with more of what u hate so let's get started. Yolo.**

* * *

Knuckles took Rouge to the hospital. The results came in. She was gonna have a baby.

Knuckles: I'm going to be a daddy. *Smiles* I'm going to be a daddy!

Rouge: I hope it's a girl. It a boy.

Doctor: This is the first interspecies baby. It's an echidbat!

Meanwhile... dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot ... .

* * *

Shadow: *Sees Amy on his chest* Argh!

Amy: What's wrong Shaddy? *Purrs*

Shadow: You startled me. *Blinks twice*

Amy: Oh. I'm sorry. *Looks sad*

Shadow: What's wrong?

Amy: I didn't mean to startle-

Shadow: *Kisses Amy on the lips*

Amy: *Kisses back*

Rouge walks in... dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot com dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot

Rouge: I'm having a baby!

Shadow: Silver told me y'all were doing it.

Rouge: That porn addict...

Amy: Silver drew a picture on his wall.

Shadow: It was a picture of Blaze.

Amy: She was naked.

Rouge: I'm going to throw up! *Barfs*

Silver: *Cleans*

Rouge: Silver, I'm pī$$3d off at you!

Silver: *Dies* I'm alive!

Rouge: I will hurt you.

Silver: Oh yeah? I'm going to rape you.

Rouge: Noooooooooooooooooo!

He took her to his room, locked the door, out a gag on her, tied her up, and put her in his closet.

* * *

2 minutes later... dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot dot...

Silver came in the closet. He was naked. He stripped off Rouge's clothes.

Silver: This will be good.

Right when his hands were half an inch away from her breasts, Knuckles burst in and killed him.

Silver: I'm alive! *Ties Knuckles up* Now nobody can stop me! Mwahahahaha!

Silver took Rouge's breasts and started squeezing them.

Silver: Yeah baby yeah.

Rouge: Mmph!

Silver: You want more? Okay!

He took his penis and shoved it up her butt. He began jerking her breasts.

Shadow came in and knocked Silver out.


	4. Oonicorn

**AN- DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT COM DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT DOT. WHEW.**

* * *

WARNING: Must be awesome or older to read. I'm almost 12. I'm old enough.

* * *

Spoderman: Hi am Spoderman. Do what I say u fagits. I will be nuraratting tuhday. Luts stort.

In a place in Stashun Squr, teh team wus fighten criem. Tehn a oonicorn apurred. Tehn it ate Sanic. Teh oonicorn powurr and teh hegghogg powurr made teh oonicorn barf. Tehn it went fast Teh end.

* * *

 **Thanks Spoderman but that never happens. Nevar!**

* * *

So they escaped Silver's room but he came out flying.

Silver: Behold, my condom army!; Mwahahahaha!

Condoms were everywhere. Silver was flung back and hit his head. He was back to normal.

Silver: Who what? Oh no.

Rouge: What?

Silver: I released King Condom.

King Condom: I am King Condom! Once the ruler of this world, then locked away, and now free! You have released my condom army!

He then ate the neighborhood. And almost everyone in town. The only people left were Silver, Shadow, Blaze, Amy, Sally, Knuckles, Rouge, Manic, Sonia, Tails, Omega, Scourge, Eggman, and Sonic.

* * *

?: Is everything okay my lord?

?: Yes. I shall make my retur. For I am...


End file.
